The Creatures' Revolt
by The Bookworm's Apprentice
Summary: This takes the morning after KDP and is how I would continue the series. Contains Bracken/Kendra, Seth/OC, some Warren/Vanessa, and even some Raxtus/OC! This is my first fanfic. Hope you like it. T for now, may change later.
1. Chapter 1

Kendra was sitting up on her bed listening to the birds and the sounds of breakfast being prepared downstairs. Seth had already woken up and eaten breakfast by the time she had managed to open her eyes. She was in a great mood, and for good reasons. First, they had managed to save the world from Gorgrog and his horde of demons. Also, they had managed to fix the treaty at Fablehaven and put the centaurs back in their proper place. But best of all, Bracken had kissed her. Kendra still felt the flaming tongues of fire radiating through her entire body from the little spot on the corner of her mouth where he kissed her. Of course, she had been acting calm and nonchalant so that Seth wouldn't suspect anything, but on the inside, she had been jumping for joy.

"Kendra! Time for breakfast! I made pancakes!" Grandma called.

"Coming Grandma!" Kendra yelled back, trying to sound enthusiastic.

As she was slowly walking down the stairs, Seth suddenly decided that she was taking too long. "Hurry up Kendra, there's someone here to see you." Kendra wanted to automatically run down the stairs when she heard this, hoping that the person was Bracken, but of course that would be too much to hope for because he had just been there yesterday. That didn't stop her from wishing. So, instead, she continued walking slowly down the stairs, willing the blush that had begun to appear on her cheeks to go away.

When she got to the bottom of the stairs, the first thing she noticed was the food. There were heaping piles of bacon and eggs, platters of pancakes, and even a tray of cupcakes that had icing spread across the top to spell, "Happy 16th Kendra!" Then she looked up and saw the people sitting and standing around the table. Trask, Tanu, Vanessa, Warren, Dale, Grandpa and Grandma Sorenson, Grandpa and Grandma Larsen, her parents, Newel and Doren, and Seth. She just remembered that today happened to be her 16th birthday, and she was happy that her family had thought enough to give her a party, but the one person that she really wanted to see was not there. (I didn't like that their parents knew about Fablehaven so I took them out.)

"Thanks everybody!", Kendra said in what she hoped was a thankful and glad voice, "I totally forgot that today was my birthday."

"Well, we didn't, so, Happy Birthday!" Seth said. "This is going to be your best birthday ever-"

"Seth," Kendra said.

"-we're going to go swimming and then we'll-"

"Seth."

"-eat the most delicious food ever!"

"Seth! I don't really want to have a big birthday party. I'm just not in the mood," Kendra insisted.

"Would you be in the mood if there was a certain handsome, silver-haired unicorn whose name rhymes with Kraken here?"

"Seth!" Kendra yelled, "I can't believe you said that." Kendra's face started to turn red with the blush that she was failing to hide. "That's not it."

"Well he is here!"

"Seth I told you I'm- Wait, what?" Kendra started to hyperventilate. "Bracken's been here this whole time, and you didn't tell me?" "Where is he?" Kendra yelled at her brother.

"Calm down Kendra! Sheesh! He's right behind you."

All of a sudden Kendra was surrounded by two warm, strong arms. "I missed you Kendra."

He missed her! Kendra was freaking out. Wherever his arms touched her skin, she felt fireworks, pulsing through her body making her warm. She felt his fingers lightly tracing lines on her arms. She felt his biceps pressing into the back of her neck. She even felt his hard stomach and chest through his thin shirt. She was in heaven. This time though, she managed to hide her emotions somewhat and said, "I missed you too."

"Now can we have a party Kendra?" Seth asked her with puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, but first I want breakfast."

From far away, a shadowy figure looked into a shining crystal, and laughed quietly to itself.


	2. Chapter 2

The next time Bracken saw Kendra was also the first time that her and Seth had been allowed out of Fablehaven since the opening of Zzyx. This also happened to be the first mission since the battle as well.

"Kendra, have you seen my emergency kit?", Seth called from their room, "I thought I left it under my bed!"

"It's inside the dollhouse. Remember, you tried to move it so that I couldn't steal it?", Kendra called back impatiently.

They were going to finish Seth's promises to the Singing Sisters. He had already captured one of the two lesser wraiths that had helped him protect the house from centaurs with orders to obey the Sisters. They also had Vasilis, but they didn't have to return it until Seth had completed the task that the Sisters assigned.

"Kendra have you eaten breakfast? The pancakes are getting cold," Grandma said, sounding worried. Of course, she had a very good reason to be worried, but after a while it had just started to get annoying.

"I've already eaten Grandma. I'm fine," Kendra tried to keep her annoyance out of her voice.

Finally, once everyone was done eating, dressing, and packing we all congregated at the front door. Warren, Vanessa, Seth, Kendra, and Tanu were all going on this mission. They were also meeting five more people at the airport. Seth would have to do the actual task for the Sisters himself, but the others were there for protection because Seth was both one of the people that the demons hated the most, and one of the most valuable.

The car ride to the airport was uneventful. Tanu was reading some obscure potions manual that even Kendra couldn't read. Seth was playing sorcerer's chess (similar to wizard's chess in HP) against Warren, every so often making a remark like, "That looked like it hurt," or, "Awesome!" Vanessa was driving, and in an uncommon spurt of caution, had her eyes on the road and wasn't talking. That gave everyone but Kendra something to do. She didn't feel like reading any of the books that she had brought, she wasn't sleepy enough to fall asleep, and there was no one to talk to. She was too bored to even worry about the upcoming mission. So, of course, she did what she always did when she was bored. She thought of Bracken. It had been three months since she had seen him last, but he had sent her occasional messages via the stone that he had enchanted for her while they were still in the dungeon of Living Mirage. From these messages, she had figured out that building was going well, but there were a few chambers that were so dangerous that they were stalling efforts of building in those areas. Bracken, being the noble being he was, refused to tell her what was so dangerous about those chambers to keep her from worrying, but she worried anyway. Instead of picturing Bracken dead, she instead thought of his appearance. He was really muscular from centuries of digging in the walls at Living Mirage, his biceps stuck out, and whenever he had a tight shirt on, she wanted to run her hands across his chest. She felt a blush creeping up her neck and cheeks just thinking of him.

"We're here!", she heard Vanessa call, and Kendra was thankful for the distraction.

"Finally!", Seth said, "After that long, even sorcerer's chess starts to get old. Who knew?"

As they slowly walked to the plane where they would be meeting Aaron Stone and the four other people that were coming on the quest, they were discussing what the Singing Sisters could possibly want from Seth.

"Do you think they want me to kill something, or to get something?", Seth asked nervously.

"Well," Tanu said, "They probably don't need you to kill something because they are safe from most demons and monsters that would try to attack them. More likely they want you to collect something for them; some talisman of great magical power, perhaps."

"I agree," Vanessa stated, "They probably want you to get something like the Amulet of Gorgrog, but on a much smaller scale."

"Why would you even mention that? Seriously, do you want to give them ideas for something impossible?" Warren almost yelled, clearly afraid, while Tanu hissed through his teeth.

"What's the Amulet of Gorgrog?", Seth and Kendra asked simultaneously. They were getting freaked out. These certain adults were almost never afraid, but this amulet obviously terrified them.

"Never mind. Oh look, there's the plane," Tanu said hurriedly, clearly trying to change the subject.

When Kendra looked up, she saw the plane, which was exactly what she expected from the Knights of the Dawn, unmarked, small, and fast. The thing she didn't expect were the people that were waiting for them. There were only four, but from the distance they were, she couldn't tell who they were. She assumed Aaron Stone was already in the plane.

When they finally finished the walk, Kendra was sure her legs were going to fall off. Going from sitting in a car, unmoving for hours, to walking what seemed to be miles made her tired. But that tiredness evaporated once she saw who was going. There was Trask, Bracken, Raxtus, in fairy form of course, and a girl that she didn't recognize. The girl looked to be about 14 or 15, around Seth's age, she had dark brown hair, sparkling green eyes, and pale skin. She looked strong, which made Kendra wonder why she was there. Raxtus looked the same as ever, with his wings and mischievous face, and Trask was still tall, strong, and black. When she got to Bracken, her eyes had a feast. He looked dashing in just a t-shirt and jeans. His big muscles stood out against the flatness of his skin. Kendra felt another blush on her face while she examined him.

Once everyone had said hello, Trask loaded them all on the plane telling them that it wasn't safe to talk in the open like they were.

The shadowy being was still watching, and still chuckling to itself.


End file.
